A Year With the Weasley Family
by TheCrazyAuthors
Summary: It is 1980. Molly has five energetic boys already, and another on the way. Spend a year with Molly Weasley and her family and find out just how she does it! From cuts and scrapes to bickering and name calling, no day is ever normal in the Weasley house.
1. December 31st

**Authors Note**- Hi! Now, I'm neither JackieCullen nor Senom299, but I am a good friend of both of them and I decided to post my fic on their account. Before I even start this, Bill is 10, Charlie is 8, Percy is 4 and Fred and George are 2. This takes place starting December 31, 1979, so neither Ron nor Ginny are born yet. If you spot any discrepancy in the ages, please tell me! This is A Year with the Weasley's, so I will update one chapter a day until December 31, 2009. This fic will be roughly 365 chapters, then. Ron will be born during this story though, in March. Molly is seven months pregnant at the beginning of the story. If you like this and I write a sequel, Ginny will be born in the next fic. Also, **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**. That honor belongs to J.K. Rowling. Now that that's over with, let's get on with the show! I now present to you…Chapter One!!

_Chapter One_

_December 31, 1979_

"Mum, can I stay up late tonight?" Bill asked his mother hopefully. Molly Weasley smiled and nodded, provoking complaints and pleas from her younger children. Molly knew to expect this, though, and she knew how to handle the commotion as well.

"Now, settle down! You know that you're not allowed to stay up late until you're eight years old or older, like Bill and Charlie! And you know that even they're not allowed to stay up late except on special occasions! Now, get to bed Fred and George, it's seven already!" She said, and her two identical twin boys scowled and stomped off to one of the four bathrooms in the Weasley house. Arthur told them he'd be with them in a minute; they are only two, after all, and he left them to brush their teeth by themselves there would not be a good end result.

"I doubt Charlie will even make it to midnight," Arthur whispered to his wife and they shared a private laugh. "Bill might not either. He woke up early this morning. We might ring in the new year with all the kids sleeping." Bill and Charlie ignored their mother and father and continued taunting and laughing at an unhappy Percy. Soon Percy was crying, and Bill and Charlie had run away, not wanting to get in trouble. If they got in trouble, they would not get to stay up late. And they _really_ wanted to stay up late.

"Oh, I doubt it," Molly said, smiling and going to comfort Percy. "Bill is a stubborn little bugger, isn't he?" Arthur nodded his head, also smiling. Oh, was Molly right! Bill had crawled before any of the other children, because he was determined to become mobile. He got into everything within his reach when he started crawling, and then even more so when he starting walking and running.

"Mummy, I want to stay up late too!" an upset Percy whined. Molly wiped his tears away and smiled comfortingly at him.

"No, honey. You need your sleep," She answered. Percy shook his head stubbornly.

"I wanna stay up late! I don't need to sleep, I'm not tired!" He wailed, burying his face into Molly's shirt. Molly smiled, trying not to laugh. Laughing would just make Percy angry at her.

"You're a growing boy, Percy. You need your sleep. When you're older you can stay up late, I promise," She comforted her crying child. Percy looked up at her, his face red and tear-streaked.

"When the new baby is born, will he get to stay late?" He asked, patting his mother's growing belly. Molly shook her head.

"No, not until he's 8," Molly answered, hoping this would be a comfort to Percy and that he would go to bed. Percy smiled, but frowned when he thought of another question.

"Will I have to go to bed before him?" He asked, disgusted at the thought of going to bed before a baby. Molly smiled at his wrinkled nose.

"No. Babies need more sleep than big boys, so he'll go to sleep before you," Molly replied. Percy smiled, kissed his mother goodnight, and when off to join his dad and twin brothers in the bathroom. Molly could hear Fred and George splashing and arguing about who would go first. She could hear Arthur scolding him, and then the door open and closed. Percy's voice joined them, saying that he should go first because he's oldest. Fred and George's protests we heard next, and then Arthur's voice trying to calm the three boys. Bill and Charlie were arguing quietly over a game of Wizard Chess, but the argument was soon resolved. Molly was finishing the dishes by magic. For a moment, there was peace in the Weasley home.

That is, of course, until Fred and George came bounding into the living room. They ran straight to Mrs. Weasley, identical mischievous grins plastered onto their faces.

"Mum," Fred began. "We stay up late wif Bill and Charwie?" Molly smiled at their expectant, hopeful faces. She shook her head, and their faces fell. "Why not?" Fred asked, incredulous. Molly didn't feel like having this argument again, but with two boys allowed to do something the other three were not, she knew to expect arguments.

"You're growing boys. You need your sleep. You can stay up late when you get older, though," She said, telling them what she had told Percy. The twins were not satisfied in the least, as Molly could tell from their faces. They shook their heads.

"We not tired!" George said, using the same argument that Percy had.

"Even if you're not tired, you still need your sleep. Now, up to bed. Go!" She said, shooing the twins out of the living room. She heard them clamoring up the stairs as fast as their little legs would allow, complaining loudly and calling for Arthur, telling him they're ready for their bedtime story. He'll probably read them The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Molly thought. That's their favorite story, after all.

Arthur returned downstairs twenty minutes later, having finished reading The Wizard and the Hopping Pot to the twins and The Tale of the Three Brothers to Percy. He sighed and sat down next to Molly, who was getting an early start on next year's Christmas sweaters, and closed The Tales of Beetle the Bard. Bill and Charlie, having finished their game of Wizard Chess, came and sat next to their parents.

"Can we turn on the radio now, mum? There's a New Year's special on that I want to listen to, please?" Bill asked, eyeing the Weasley's ancient radio. They did not have a TV, even if Bill would have liked to watch some of the specials they had on the muggle channels, because Mrs. Weasley didn't want her children sitting in front of the television all day. Mr. Weasley leaned over and switched the radio on, and Bill and Charlie went and sat in front of it.

Four hours later, Charlie was asleep in front of the radio and Bill was getting drowsy. He perked up when he heard the traditional countdown to midnight, though.

"5…4…3…2…1! Happy New Year!" The radio announcer said. Bill smiled as he listened to the bells and whistles that were going off.

"Happy 1980, mum and dad!" He said, rubbing his eyes. And with that, he went to bed.

**A/N- **Oh, how I enjoyed writing this. :D It was a lot of fun. The other chapters probably won't be as long as this, just so you know. But, who knows? They might. I dunno yet. Also- Poll time! **Do you think Harry, James, and Lily Potter should appear in this fic, yes or no?** I've already written the second, third and fourth chapters, so they will not appear until at least the fifth chapter if the majority of the answers are yes. And of course, it will only be Lily and James at first, seeing as Harry will be born on July 31st, 1980. **Vote now, in your review!**


	2. January 1st

**A/N**- Another day, another chapter! Enjoy! And Happy New Year! Who else can't believe its 2009 already? It definitely didn't feel like New Year's Eve last night. Also,** I don't own Harry Potter. **J.K. Rowling does, and I seriously envy her for that. Now, let's get on with the show! I now present to you…Chapter Two!

_Chapter Two_

_January 1, 1980_

"No, it mine!"

"_No_, it _mine_!

Fred and George we having yet another argument over the toy broomstick that Molly and Arthur had given them for Christmas. They were supposed to share it, because Molly wanted the boys to learn how to share, but it wasn't working out that way. Molly, hearing the screaming, went over to the twins and tried to break up the argument.

"Fred and George, remember you got that toy broomstick to share? Why don't you take turns riding it?" She suggested, and the boys obligated. Fred zoomed around happily for a few minutes, and then gave the toy to George, who nearly ran into the kitchen table. Percy and Charlie knew better to be around the twins when they got going on the toy broomstick, so they were in the living room with the Weasley's old Wizard Chess set. Charlie was patiently trying to teach Percy how to play chess, but it wasn't really working out too well.

Then, the semi-calmness that had been established was shattered. The argument between Fred and George about the toy broomstick resurfaced, Charlie lost his patience with Percy and yelled that he was a stupid git, and Percy started crying. Molly had no idea which crisis she should deal with first, so she dealt with them all at once.

"Everyone…go to your room! Charlie, don't wake Bill or you'll be in even more trouble! Fred and George, for the last time, that broomstick is to share! And Percy, don't cry; it's all right! Maybe Bill can teach you Wizard Chess when he wakes up!" She said the last bit in a comforting tone, but by the tone of her voice, the other three boys knew they were in trouble.

The four boys, shocked to silence, crept up the stairs sheepishly and were perfect angels for the rest of the day.

**A/N- **I enjoyed writing this one, too. I especially like the ending. :D Stay tuned for a new chapter tomorrow! What did you think of it?


	3. January 2nd

**A/N**- I only own Daniel and Amelia Jackson, who show up in the next chapter. **I don't own any of the Weasley's or anything else you might recognize.** They all belong to J.K. Rowling. :D And also, THANK YOU to my reviewers! You know who you are and you know that you rock. :-P Thanks also to my readers who didn't review! You're cool, too. :D BUT NOT AS COOL AS MY REVIEWERS! Lol! Just kidding. Or am I…? Yes, I am. :-P Let's get on with the show! I now present to you…Chapter Three!

_Chapter Three_

_January 2, 1980_

The five Weasley boys ran down the steps screaming and yelling excitedly, much like they had on Christmas morning. It had snowed overnight and Ottery St. Catchpole was covered in nine inches of snow. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George shoveled a few pieces of toast each into their mouths and scrambled for jackets, gloves and hats, a necessity in the cold, windy weather outside. A smile played on Arthur's face as he sat drinking coffee and watching his sons rush to get ready.

"Make sure you wear warm pants and a sweatshirt, too," Molly said, for only Bill was dressed in warm enough pants. Charlie was wearing jeans, which would get soaked after only a few minutes in the snow, Percy was also wearing jeans, Fred was wearing shorts, and George was wearing no pants at all. He grinned at his mother and went to find the waterproof snowsuits that his mother had bought from a muggle shop for him and Fred. Charlie led Percy upstairs to find a sweatshirt and sweatpants for the both of them, and Bill went on rooting through the bag of winter stuff, looking for matching gloves.

Molly's boys loved the winter. They loved the cold weather, Christmas, hot chocolate and they especially loved the snow. The Weasley boys would stay outside in the snow until their fingers and toes went numb if Molly would let them, but she didn't. The promise of hot chocolate could always persuade the boys to come in after a few hours out in the snow. Molly was already getting the pre-mixed hot chocolate packets (Just add hot water!) she had bought at the same muggle shop she had bought the twins' snowsuits at from the cabinet. With a little magic, she could have hot chocolate ready for the boys in seconds.

Twenty minutes later, each of the boys had boots, sweatpants, sweatshirts, hats, gloves, jackets and scarves on and they were getting quite irritable. They were getting hot and sweaty under all the clothes they were wearing and they had been kept from the snow long enough. They looked up at their mother with pleading eyes and hopeful expressions. Molly smiled.

"Okay, go on," She laughed. Bill opened the door and the Weasley boys ran out, screaming, laughing and whooping happily.

**A/N**- There ya go! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be greatly appreciated! *hint hint!*


	4. January 3rd

**A/N- **Thank you again to my reviewers, and also to Tabitha (Senom299) who posted January 1st's chapter because I went to New Jersey to visit family that day (I had a great time! I loved seeing my aunt, uncle and cousins. :D) Anyway, **I don't own Harry Potter** or anything else you might recognize. I do own Daniel and Amelia Jackson, though! Now…on with the show! I now present to you…Chapter Four!

_Chapter Four_

_January 3, 1980_

"Mum, Miss Amewia comin' over today?" Fred asked his mother as soon as he woke up. Molly smiled and nodded and Fred and George both jumped up and down in excitement. "Is Danny comin', too?" Molly nodded again and Fred and George went to wait for them outside, jumping up and down happily and chattering about what they would do when Daniel came over.

Amelia Jackson and her son, Daniel, lived in Ottery St. Catchpole also, not too far from The Burrow. Over the years, Amelia and Molly had become very good friends. Amelia's son was three years old, so Percy, Fred and George loved when he came over. They played outside for hours on end, screaming and laughing and having a grand old time. Amelia, like Molly, was expecting another. Amelia was due in late February, and Molly in early March.

It wasn't long before Fred and George got tired of waiting for Amelia and Daniel and came inside.

"Mum, when is Daniel coming over?" Fred asked, impatiently.

"Not until after lunch, Fred. Why don't you and George go play on your toy broomstick? I'm sure Daniel will want a turn when he comes over," Molly suggested, hoping the boys wouldn't start arguing over it again. But Fred and George shook their heads.

"No, we don't want to," George answered, speaking for the both of them. Molly stared at them disbelievingly from her spot at the stove, where she was making breakfast for Fred, George and her other children, who had yet to wake up. Fred and George were always flying around on that broom, crashing into thing and people. She remembered a scene that had happen yesterday that had gotten Fred sent to his room. Percy, not being much taller than the two and a half feet the broom rose, nearly got hit in the face as Fred sped straight ahead, yelling for Percy to watch out. Luckily, Percy jumped out of the way, but he went into hysterics, crying and yelling that Fred had almost killed him.

"Well, do you want to play a game?" The twins nodded, so Molly mentioned many games that they could play by themselves, just the two of them. But they shook their head to each suggestion. "If you don't want to play any of the games we have, then, make up your own!" She finally sed. Fred and George seemed to like that suggestion, as they turned to each other, smiled, and ran off.

They only stopped planning their game to eat breakfast and lunch. When lunch was over, they were finally ready to play it. So they did, right up until Amelia and Daniel arrived. Surprisingly, Fred and George didn't jump up to greet Daniel; they went on playing their game.

"Fred and George, Daniel's here," Molly said, thinking they were just too involved in their game to notice Daniel's and Amelia's arrival.

"We know," Fred said, rolling the die he had found in one of the muggle board games Arthur had brought home for the boys to play. They never developed an interest in muggle board games though.

"Do you want to play with him?" Molly asked, thinking now that they were just going to finish the game up and then play with Daniel.

"No," George said, which surprised Molly.

"Well, why not?" Molly said, now a bit mad at the twins for ignoring their friend.

"We're playing our game!" Fred said, stating the obvious.

"Can Daniel play?" Molly asked.

"No," Fred answered, surprising Molly again.

"Why not?" Molly said, now getting annoyed with Fred and George.

"He doesn't know the rules!" George said, as though Molly should have already thought of that.

"Can't you teach him?" Molly said, really getting mad at Fred and George now.

"No," George said, bluntly.

"Why can't you?" Molly said, shocked. It wasn't like her twins to ignore someone if they were willing to play with them.

"We don't know the rules, either!" They said together, and went on rolling the die and moving their pieces around the colorful board. Molly looked at her boys, laughing.

They never ceased to amaze her.

**A/N**- This chapter is longer than most. I hope you enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it for you! Also, Lily and James Potter will appear in Chapter 9, which will be poster on January 8th.


	5. January 4th

**A/N**- So, here's another chapter for y'all! I hope you enjoyed the last couple of them. :D I don't own Harry Potter or anything else you might recognize. That honor belongs to the wonderful and amazing J.K. Rowling! Okay, let's get on with the show, why don't we? I now present to you…Chapter Five!

_Chapter Five_

_January 4, 1980_

Bill Weasley was bored. Charlie was trying to teach Percy how to play Wizard Chess again, and Fred and George still hadn't lost interest in their made- up game, his mother was doing the dishes and his father was at work. He had no one to play with, and he was bored. Really bored. He groaned, and shifted in his seat.

"I'm _bored_," he complained. No one responded. Fred and George just got up, leaving their game on the floor, and ran to the kitchen. They came back a few minutes later, hiding something behind their backs and grinning mischievously. When they turned around, Bill could plainly see that they were hiding the cookie jar. Molly had plainly told them that they weren't supposed to have cookies before dinner, but Fred and George were determined.

"Give me the cookie jar, you two!" Bill said, and the twins turned around to face Bill, surprised.

"What cookie jar?" George asked, innocently. The twins, especially George had mastered the deception. If George had asked that question to anyone else that wasn't in his family, they would have gotten away with stealing the cookie jar, even if the person had seen the cookie jar behind their backs! That's how good they were. But Bill saw right through their pouted lips and puppy dog eyes.

"I saw the cookie jar! Now give it to me, both of you! You know mom said no cookies before dinner!" Bill scolded. Fred and George shrugged, still not giving up the cookie jar,

"What cookie jar?" George repeated.

"The ones in the jar behind your back!" Bill practically yelled.

"There's nothing behind our backs!" Fred insisted.

"Yes there is!" Bill yelled, no longer trying to keep is voice down.

"No! We're not hiding any cookies!" George yelled.

"Let me see your hands, then!" Bill said, smugly, thinking he had caught the twins red handed. He was shocked when four hands we showed to him, with nothing in them and no cookie jar in sight. They put their hands back behind their backs, and Bill still didn't know what to say. "Well, where's the cookie jar?" He said, finally. The twins shrugged.

"What cookie jar?" George asked, and Bill grew furious with the twins.

"I know you have it! Give it to me or I'll tell mom!" Bill threatened. George sighed, and handed the cookie jar over. Bill smiled smugly, took the cookie jar and went to put it back in the kitchen.

Now it was Fred and George's turn to smile smugly as they withdrew their hands from behind their back. Each had two or three cookies in them, even George's, who had put his cookies on the table directly behind them in order to give Bill the cookie jar. The rest of the cookies were also on the table. The twins picked them up, climbed on the table, and started munching on the chocolate chip cookies happily.

Bill_ had_ only asked for the cookie jar, after all.

**A/N**- Inspired by my two-year-old brother, who kept trying to steal a packed of Oreos when I was babysitting him. He did end up with the cookies after all, as Fred and George did. Only he wasn't as sneaky about it. :D


	6. January 5th

**A/N**- Hey look! It's another chapter! Read, enjoy, and review! I'll love you forever! Oh, yeah. I **don't own Harry Potter** or anything associated with it. J.K. Rowling does! Let's get the show on the road, now. I know present to you…Chapter Six!

_Chapter Six_

_January 5, 1980_

Arthur Weasley had gotten day off from the Ministry, for once, and Molly was going to go to Diagon Alley without any kids tagging along. She was sure Arthur could handle the five rambunctious, energetic Weasley boys by himself- or at least, she was hoping to come home and find the house still standing. But that could be a bit too much to hope for, as there were five boys and only one Arthur. Arthur had no idea what he was in for.

As if on cue, Bill, Fred and George ran down the steps, dragging the sleepy twins behind them. They were too tired to protest, so they just went along for the ride. The three older boys were excited about spending a day with their dad, who they hardly ever got to see because, by the time he came home from work, it was their bed time. Fred and George would be exited, too, once they woke up fully.

"Dad, can we play Wizard Chess?" Bill asked, sitting down at the table next to Arthur.

"No, we wanna pway our game wif dad!" Fred said, angrily. Both of the twins usually get cranky when they're tired, as Fred was now.

"Your game doesn't even have rules!" Bill protested. Charlie and Percy nodded their heads in agreement. Percy had finally got the hang of Wizard Chess and found it to be a rather fun game. One thing that the three older boys had forgotten, however, is that Wizard Chess is only a two-player game.

"So? We can still pway it!" George countered. Bill shook his head.

"No we can't, you git! It won't be any fun!" Bill said, angrily. However, Fred and George were cut off before they could say anything more. Arthur knew that when name calling began, it was time to intervene before someone got upset.

"You keep this up, boys, and we won't play any games at all. You'll spend the day in your rooms," Arthur warned. The boys quieted immediately. Molly was impressed. Maybe there was hope for Arthur after all. She smiled as she finished making breakfast.

"So what are we going to play, dad?" Charlie asked.

"Well, there's this muggle game…"

**A/N**- Another fun one to write. :D Review, please! It makes me happy when you do. :D


	7. January 6th

A/N- One week of chapters down! I really like the character of Molly Weasley now. :D And, after writing this chapter, Bill and Charlie, too. There is LOTS of brotherly love in this chapter. Fluffy brotherly love. :D Thanks to everyone! Also **Harry Potter does not belong to me**, sadly. That honor belongs to the wonderful, amazing, talented J.K. Rowling! I am only borrowing her characters. :D On with the show! I now present to you…Chapter Seven!

_Chapter Seven_

_January 6, 1980 _

Even though they didn't have to, as the Burrow was large and had enough rooms for each of the boys to have their own, only Percy had his own room. Bill and Charlie shared, and so did Fred and George. Bill and Charlie were the first two children born into the Weasley family, and had a bond that none of their other brothers shared, even Fred and George. Fred and George might have had a similar bond, but it was different.

Bill had wanted a little brother so much, and was elated when Charlie came along. He played patiently with Charlie when Charlie was little. Bill helped him stack blocks, turn the crank on the Jack-in-the-Box and play with his other toys, too. He never once got tired of playing with Charlie, even if the games were for babies. Bill spent hours playing with Charlie, reading the picture books that Charlie loved so much to him (well, as best he could. Bill couldn't read yet, but he could look at the pictures and tell baby Charlie what they were), playing Peek-A-Boo and Pattycake and teaching Charlie everything he knew. When Charlie got older, he and Bill would race around on toy broomsticks, laughing and having a great time. Charlie was the first person Bill had to play with. Charlie was the first person Bill got in trouble with. Charlie was the first brother that Bill ever had.

So, they shared a room. Whenever Charlie got scared at night, or wanted to talk about something that was bothering him, or just needed someone to laugh with, Bill was there. And Charlie was there in a similar way for Bill, always. Charlie didn't judge Bill, and Bill didn't judge Charlie. Bill didn't make fun of Charlie being scared of the dark, or sleeping with a teddy bear, as we would have if it were any of his other brothers. Bill and Charlie had something special, and they both knew it. From the time they were babies, they were always happier when they were together. Bill could always tell Charlie when something was bothering him, and Charlie could always tell Bill.

Like tonight. Charlie was sure Bill was asleep, but something was really bothering him. He couldn't get to sleep, because whenever he tried, his thoughts kept drifting back to what was bothering him. And what was bothering him was also scaring him. He knew he could always tell Bill when something was scaring him, and he knew that he would never get to sleep if he didn't talk to Bill. Charlie hoped he was awake.

"Bill?" Charlie asked softly.

"Somethin' botherin' you, Charlie?" Bill asked, sincerely. He could tell just by the tone of Charlie's voice.

"Yeah," Charlie admitted.

'What is it, Charlie?" Bill asked, comfortingly.

"Well, we haven't see Uncle Gideon or Uncle Fabian in a while, and mom keeps talking about how she knows she they think they're doing the right thing, fighting You-Know-Who, but she's worried they're gonna get hurt somehow. I am, too. What if they got hurt, Bill? What if they got killed?" Charlie said, crying by the time he was done telling Bill. Bill climbed down the ladder of their bunk bed and sat on the lower bunk with Charlie.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with them, Charlie. They've just been busy with work, you know. They'll stop by soon, I'm sure of it," Bill said, rubbing Charlie's back and trying to comfort him. But Charlie didn't look convinced.

"But what if there is something wrong with them? Are you sure that they're okay, Bill?" Charlie asked, tearfully. Bill knew what he should tell Charlie, but he also knew that Charlie would want to hear the truth.

"No, I'm not. But even if they did die, it's okay. Death is but the next great adventure, you know," Bill said. Charlie looked up at his older brother.

"Where'd you hear that?" Charlie asked.

"Mom said it to me once, but she didn't come up with it. She heard it from Albus Dumbledore, the only man that You-Know-Who is afraid of," Bill said, hoping that Charlie would feel better.

He did.

When Molly woke up in the morning, she peeked in Bill and Charlie's room on her way down to the kitchen on impulse. She found Bill and Charlie on Charlie's bed, sleeping peacefully and happily. The sight made her smile. It was times like this when she loved being a mother.

It was times like this that Bill loved being a brother.

**A/N**- Wow. I think this is one of the best chapters so far. Also, THERE IS NO SLASH. Not even implied slash. I can't stomach reading slash (especially incest slash) so I don't know how I could write it. This is just brotherly love and nothing more. So… What did you think?


	8. January 7th

**A/N- **This is a pretty short one. It's a little bit of Bill/Charlie/Percy brotherly bonding. **I don't own Harry Potter**. If I did, I would have a laptop of my very own, wouldn't I? Alas, I don't. I don't have a laptop, no matter how much I want one. Well, before I ramble any more, let's get on with the show. I now present to you…Chapter Eight!

_Chapter Eight_

_January 7, 1980_

It was snowing again, and Molly's boys, minus Fred and George, who had already come inside for hot chocolate, were building a snowman. It was Bill and Charlie mainly building the snowman, while Percy watched and came in to fetch the eyes, scarf, hat and mittens. He even found an old top hat in the basement, and Molly gave him a carrot for the nose. Arthur was, as he always was, at work, probably dealing with a crisis.

Fred and George were sipping at their hot chocolate and chattering to each other. Bill, Charlie and Percy were outside in the snow, working together and not fighting while building a snowman. It was one of those rare times when everything was calm in the Weasley household. But peach and quiet in a house with five boys usually doesn't last long. The calmness shattered when Bill and Charlie came in, furious at Percy, with Percy following, looking apologetic.

"Mum, he RUINED our snowman!" Bill said, glaring at Percy.

"I didn't mean to! I tripped!" Percy said.

"No, you meant to do it! I saw you!" Charlie said. Of course, he hadn't really seen Percy when he ruined the snowman, but Charlie just wanted him to get in trouble for ruining it, even if it was an accident and he didn't do it on purpose.

"No I didn't! It was an accident!" Percy said, tearfully.

"Boys, calm down or you'll go to your room. I'm sure Percy didn't mean to ruin the snowman; he wouldn't do that to you. And Bill and Charlie, you can always build a new one! I think you two need to apologize to your brother for thinking that he would destroy the snowman you were working so hard on intentionally," Molly said, taking charge. Bill and Charlie turned to Percy and muttered their apologies. "Get your coats and gloves off if you're staying inside. Otherwise, go back out and enjoy the rest of the day! Build another snowman!"

So that's what they did. It took Bill, Charlie and Percy hours to build, but when they finally came in Molly looked out the window at a snowman even taller than Bill, dressed rather like a scarecrow and gazing out on the street proudly, with a carrot as his nose and buttons posing as his eyes and mouth. Molly had never seen a better snowman.

The boys destroyed it the next day and built a new one.

**A/N**- Now, that's something my brothers and I would do if we got enough snow here to build a snowman. All we've gotten here is flurries so far.  I really want to go sledding, too. Anyway, read and review and look for another chapter tomorrow! Lily and James will be in that one. :D


	9. January 8th

**A/N**- As promised, Lily and James Potter are in this chapter. Lily is only five weeks along in this chapter. For Harry to have been born on July 31st, he would have been conceived around late November- early December. Just thought I'd say that, but I don't know why. :D I don't own Harry Potter. You should know that by now. :D Let's get on with the show. I now present to you…chapter nine!

_Chapter Nine_

_January 8, 1980_

"Mummy, Aunt Lily comin' over today?" Fred asked. Molly nodded and went on peeling potatoes by magic. Fred grinned. "Uncle James comin' too?" Molly nodded again, and Fred's grin became wider. He ran off to go tell his brothers, leaving Molly to continue preparing lunch in peace. Her children, obviously, loved it when Aunt Lily and Uncle James came to visit.

Of course, Lily and James weren't the Weasley children's real aunt and uncle, but they were old family friends, ever since Arthur's father met James' at Hogwarts and they became best friends. Molly smiled as she continued peeling potatoes and cutting carrots. She became lost in thought until she saw the fire turn green. Seconds later, Lily stepped out of it, followed by James.

"Hi Molly!" Lily exclaimed, hugging the witch she considered her big sister. "James and I have got news!" She said, her green eyes shining. "We're-" Lily began, but was interrupted when five red-headed boys came running into the kitchen, wanted hugs from their Aunt Lily and Uncle James.

"Boys, settle down," Molly said. "Now, what were you saying, Lily?"

"I'm pregnant!" She exclaimed. Molly squealed and hugged Lily.

"How far along are you?"

"Five weeks. Just found out today! Oh, I want a baby so much! It's going to be a boy, Molly, I just know it!" Lily said, positively glowing. Lily had forgotten about the boys until she looked down and was met with four curious faces. Bill was the only one who knew what "pregnant" meant.

"Lily's going to have a baby?" Charlie asked. Molly nodded.

"Mum, how are babies made?" Percy asked, innocently. Molly was spared answering that question, however, when Bill stepped in.

"They grow in their mummy's tummies."

"How they get there?" George asked, looking at Bill for the answer. Bill looked to Molly for the answer, and Molly glared at James, who was roaring with laughter. Lily looked down at the boys.

"Your mum will tell you when you're older," She said, simply. The boys seemed to accept that answer, as there were no more questions about babies until the next day, when the younger ones began wondering when Lily's baby arrived, which brought on questions of when their baby brother would arrive.

But the weirdest question came from Fred.

"Mum, can _I_ have a baby?"

Molly chose not to answer that one.

**A/N**- Of course Fred would ask that. :D


	10. January 9th

**A/N- **I know that I just wrote one for chapter seven, but this is another Bill and Charlie brotherly love update. I just really like writing them. And I hope you enjoy reading them! So…here we go. Let's get on with the show. I know present to you…Chapter Ten!

_Chapter Ten_

_January 9, 1980_

_Death is but the next great adventure. _

Adventure.

The word had wrung in Charlie's ears ever since Bill had said it to him three nights ago. He had lain awake for hours, thinking about that word and what it meant. To him, adventure meant fun and excitement. Going on an adventure was something new and exciting. Adventure was something that Charlie loved.

Was death fun? Charlie didn't know, as he had never died before. But it wasn't fun thinking that Gideon and Fabian had died ever since Molly had expressed her fears. He didn't know if death was exiting or not, but he didn't think he was. A person who was dying had to leave all the people he loved. Was death new? Certainly. You can only die once, after all. And death was defiantly not something that Charlie loved.

How could death be an adventure? And how could it be a great adventure? Charlie had refrained from asking Bill, worried that he would be bothering him, but now he had to ask him or he would never get to sleep. Charlie had been thinking far too much about death for an eight year old.

"Bill?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah?" Bill said, concerned. He already knew, like he had three nights ago, that Charlie was worried about something.

"What did Dumbledore mean by 'death is but the next great adventure?' How can death be an adventure if it causes so much sadness and grief?" Charlie asked, hoping his brother knew the answer.

"Well, I think it means exactly what Dumbledore said. Death isn't an adventure for the people close to the one who died, but death is an adventure for the person who died. When you die, your spirit moves on to Heaven. Heaven is a wonderful place. Nobody ever feels pain or sadness or anger there and you can have anything you want. And when you die, you get to be with the people you loved who have died, too. Or, at least that's what mom says," Bill told his brother. Charlie looked comforted at this, but he was skeptical of Heaven's existence.

"Is Heaven real, Bill?" Charlie asked, hoping the answer would be yes, but also knowing that Bill would tell him the truth, even if it wasn't what Charlie would want to hear.

"Nobody living can be sure, Charlie. But I like to think it is," Bill answered.

"What does Heaven look like?" Charlie had a million questions about Heaven, but he only wanted to ask the important ones. Charlie didn't want to bother Bill, but he didn't understand that comforting Charlie would never bother Bill.

"What do you think it looks like?" Bill asked.

"I think it looks like our house, only bigger and grander," Charlie answered, envisioning his version of Heaven and trying to explain to Bill what it looked liked as best he could.

"It could look like that," Bill agreed. They laid in silence for a while, until they were almost asleep. But Charlie had one more question.

"Will I get into Heaven when I die, Bill?" He asked, sleepily.

"Of course you will, Charlie. But hopefully that won't be for a very long time," he answered.

Charlie's thoughts were calmed at last, and he went to bed, dreaming of Heaven and the great adventure that was death. He couldn't wait to die.

But living came first.

**A/N**- I was in a bad mood before writing this. I'm in a bad mood again, but I was happy right after I finished. I'll just have to go write another chapter and hope my mom doesn't put me in a bad mood again.  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it.


	11. January 10th

A/N- I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. Thank you to all my reviews! Somebody asked how far along Molly is: She's eight months. months. She'll be nine months in February, and Ron will be born on March 1st. So, now that that's over with...here we go. Let's get on with the show. I know present to you…Chapter Eleven!

_Chapter Eleven_

_January 10, 1980_

It was raining out, which meant that the Weasley boys were stuck inside for the day. And it seemed like everybody was mad at everybody else. Bill was mad at Charlie because Charlie had gotten the last pancake that morning, Percy was mad at Charlie and Bill because they had been making fun of him all day, Bill and Charlie were mad at Percy, Fred and George because they always told on them when they did something bad and they had gotten in trouble this morning because of it. Percy was mad at Fred and George because they didn't listen to him and Fred and George was mad at Percy because he was being bossy, and Fred and George were mad at each other because they had gotten into another fight over the toy broomstick and Molly had taken it away.

Molly was not having a good day.

"Shuddup, Charlie! Get out of here and leave me ALONE!" Bill yelled from the second floor of the Weasley home, which was where Bill and Charlie's room was.

"It's my room, too!" Charlie countered.

"I don't CARE! Get out!" Bill yelled.

"NO!" Molly sighed, and went upstairs to separate the two of them. When she made it to their room, she found Bill and Charlie screaming themselves hoarse at each other, faces red, and Molly knew it wouldn't be long before they started hitting each other if she didn't pull them apart.

"I HATE HIM, MUM, I HATE HIM!" Bill yelled, glaring and Charlie. Charlie scowled and glared back. Both he and Molly knew that he didn't mean it.

"Well, I hate you, too!" Charlie yelled.

"Boys, stop it! I know you don't mean it! Now you can both make up and go play a game or something, or I can separate you two and put you in time out. Which would you prefer?" Molly said, looking at her eldest boys expectantly.

"I'm sorry," Bill spat, still glaring at Charlie.

"Me too," Charlie answered, glaring at Bill. Then Bill's gaze softened.

"Want to go play a game?" He asked, his hate for Charlie gone.

"Sure!"

**A/N**- Hope you liked! Thanks again for my reviews. :D


	12. January 11th

**A/N- Harry Potter is not mine. **So, I want to incorporate the reviewers into this story more. What do you want to see happen? Tell me and I'll write it! No, I haven't run out of ideas yet, but the time will come when I do. So, send me your ideas and I will probably write them. Just send me something like "Fred and George do their first prank" (which will come later) or something like that. I'm looking forward to getting your ideas. Send me as many as you want! Now…let's get on with the show, shall we? I know present to you…Chapter Twelve! (Are you getting tired of that?)

_Chapter Twelve_

_January 11, 1980_

"Mum, where are they?" Bill asked, frustrated, picking up the couch cushions to look under them for the object he had lost. Next, he got down on the floor so he could look under the couch.

"Where are what, dear?" Molly asked, picking up the cushions and putting them back on the couch.

"My shoes! I can't find them," Bill answered.

"Why don't you look in the kitchen? Maybe they'll be there. And why do you need your shoes, anyway?" Molly said, following her red-haired son into the kitchen. Bill walked right over to the basket where the shoes were kept and started tearing it apart.

"I'm gonna go outside," Bill said, picking the shoes (all of which were not his) and putting them back in the basket. Molly helped.

"You didn't ask me if you could," She said, matter-of-factly, throwing a pair of white trainers back into the basket.

"I was _going_ to ask you when I found my shoes!" Bill said, going to look under the kitchen table. His shoes weren't there, either.

"Sure you were," Molly said, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"I was!" He insisted as he and Molly walked up the stairs to look in his and Charlie's room. Bill picked up a pile of clothes to see if his shoes were under there. They weren't. He then looked under his bed, in the closet, under Charlie's bed and under the pile of dirty laundry Molly had asked them to bring down three days ago. They weren't in any of those places, so he and Molly moved on to Percy's room. Percy's room was immaculate, and Bill was able to tell with a quick glance that his shoes were not there.

They looked for almost an hour in every place that a pair of shoes could be hidden, but the shoes remained missing. Molly left Bill to check on Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, who were playing outside. While she was gone, Bill decided to check Fred and George's room, the only place he hadn't checked. Unfortunately, their room was just as messy as his and Charlie's. The last place he decided to check before decided that his shoes were gone for good was the closet.

And there his shoes sat, on a pile of clothes, filled with crayons and cookie crumbs. Bill sighed, emptied his shoes, shoved them on his feet, and ran outside to play.

Less than five minutes later it began to rain.

**A/N- **Everybody has lost their shoes at least once, right? :D Send me your ideas! I might use one for the next chapter! And- I HAVE 50 REVIEWS! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. When I get to 100, I will post two chapters on that day. Sound good? Get to reviewing, lol. :D


	13. January 12th

**A/N- **I'm still accepting ideas. I only got three or so, and I will probably be writing all of them. Also…please remember that when I get to 100 reviews I will post two chapters on that day! And remember- **I don't own Harry Potter. **Really, I don't, no matter how much I wish I did. And sorry about this chapter being late. Between school, homework, chores and dinner, time got the best of me.

_Chapter Thirteen_

_January 12, 1980_

Arthur was home from work. And he had brought something big and heavy home for the boys…and partly for himself, too. The boys didn't know what it was, though, because the thing he had brought home was in a box. Arthur set the box down on the kitchen table.

"Arthur, that better not be what I think it is. You _know _what I think about them," Molly said, looking down on the scene with disapproval written on her face. Arthur looked up at his wife innocently. So _that_ was where the boys got it from.

"What, dear?" He said, grinning his smile that made her knees go weak. Molly just shook her head and smiled a wry smile, hoping that the thing in the box wasn't what she thought it was, because if it was….

The boys started tearing at the box, trying to get it open. Ten hands tried unsuccessfully to pry the box open until Bill took hold of the situation and ripped the tape off the top. Then, he opened it slowly…a bit dramatic, Molly thought…and stared down at the unknown thing inside, a picture of glee on his face. The other four boys looked in and a chorus of "Ooh!" and "Ah!" followed (and also a "What is it?" from Fred, who probably knew what it was if the rest of his brothers did.) Arthur lifted the thing out of the box and…

It was a TV. Given, it wasn't very big, but Arthur knew how Molly felt about those Muggle contraptions. More trouble than they were worth, Molly always said. And plus, she didn't want her boys wasting away in front of it, as she had seen many children do.

"It's a telabision!" Fred shouted, gleefully.

"Can we set it up?" Bill asked, hopefully. He had always wanted a TV, but had to make do with the radio, which didn't work half the time.

"Arthur," Molly said, warningly. Arthur looked over at his wife, a smile on his face.

"Relax. Molly dear. I can set it up so it gets only the Wizard channels…and maybe a few Muggle ones too, if you'll let me, and I didn't have to spend any money on it, the Ministry gave it to me free! I knew the boys would like it, Molly, and maybe you and I can watch a show together sometimes, too!" Arthur said a note of pleading in his voice. He looked at his wife hopefully, and the five boys followed suit. Molly sighed. She had lost this battle.

"Okay," she gave in, and the boys, including Arthur, cheered. "But you boys go to bed tonight and you can watch television in the morning. Arthur will hook it up tonight." More cheers at that last statement followed the groans from the first. "And you can each only have a half hour!" She continued. More groans. Molly ignored them and shooed the, up to bed, the five boys complaining the whole way.

The next morning, Molly woke up to find her five red-headed boys in front of the TV already, and Arthur still at home. He should have left for work ten minutes ago.

"Sorry, love. Got distracted by the telly!" He apologized, pulled on his right shoe, gave his wife a kiss, and left without another word. Her boys, however, watched TV all morning.

She knew it was a bad idea. But she, too, enjoyed the occasional half-hour show she caught in-between her chores. Truthfully, she was glad she had given in.

And the other residents of the house were, too.

**A/N**- Sorry again that this is so late. :D


	14. January 13th

**A/N**- Keep sending your ideas in! I'll start writing the ones I have when I get ten or so. And remember, **Harry Potter is not owned by me,** and neither is Marley & Me by John Grogan, which is the book I am currently reading. :D Okay, so…keep sending in your idea! Kisses to all of my reviewers. :D

_Chapter Fourteen_

_January 13, 1980_

George had gotten a lollipop. And Fred had not. Fred thought that was unfair. Even if he did get sent to time out three times already that day, it still wasn't fair! Why should George get a lollipop? Why shouldn't he? He decided to bring his complaints up with his mother.

"Mum! I want a lawipop, too!" Fred said, outraged.

"You don't deserve a lollipop, Fred dear. You broke my favorite vase, you colored on the wall, and you ruined George's favorite book! All in one morning, too! Do you think you deserve a lollipop?" Molly asked. Fred nodded his head stubbornly. "And why do you think you deserve one?" Molly asked, thinking of the many time-outs Fred had had that morning.

"Because I want one!" Fred said to his mother, as if he was talking to a child.

"No," Molly said, firmly.

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"For the last time, no!" Molly said. Fred's pleading had gotten old quickly. Fred stuck his lower lip out and put on puppy dog eyes. That innocent expression, when used on anybody except Molly, got Fred and George whatever they wanted. But Molly could see right through Fred's big, pleading eyes and pout. "That's not going to work on me, Fred."

"I want a lawipop!" Fred said, clinging to the hem of Molly's skirt. Together, they walked to the counter, where Molly was getting lunch ready. Whenever possible, and whenever she had time, she didn't use magic to cook. She was only making pasta, so she was not using magic. Molly ignored her son's pleas for a "lawipop" and added a pinch of salt to the water, which helped it come to a boil faster.

Then Fred spotted the tin of lollipops on the counter. He let go of Molly's skirt and reached out to the lollipops. Molly swatted his hand away.

"I_ said_ no lollipops!" Molly scolded. Fred scowled, and reached for the lollipops again. This time, when Molly swatted his had away, the tin crashed to the floor, scattering lollipops in multi-colored wrappers everywhere. Fred helped his mother pick them up. "Thank you, Fred!" Molly smiled. "But still no lollipops."

Fred just smiled and walked away, hiding two lollipops behind his back.

**A/N**- Fred is just awesome like that. :D I'm still accepting ideas, remember.


	15. January 14th

**A/N- **Hey people! So, you all know that when I get 100 reviews, I'm going to post a second chapter that day. And that chapter will be full of goodies! And I'm going to tell you what that chapter will be about! But you have to wait to the end of the chapter to find out. :D** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Fifteen_

_January 14, 1980_

"Mum, Tonks is gonna come over today, okay?" Bill asked as he and Charlie sat down for breakfast. Since Tonks had turned 7, Andromeda and Ted allowed her to floo to the Burrow whenever she wanted, as long as she asked first. Tonks was over nearly every day; so often that her boys didn't bother asking anymore.

Bill and Charlie watched as the fire turned green and Tonks stepped out. She grinned at the boys and followed them to the door. Their favorite place to play was the orchard; Charlie often said it had plenty of great climbing trees and often spent hours climbing the tallest ones in the summer and winter alike. Molly often said that Charlie was a monkey.

Today, however, they grabbed three brooms from the Weasley's broom shed and began zooming around the orchard, daring each other to go higher and faster than they ever had before. _Luckily Arthur installed height sensors on those brooms, or they wouldn't make it to Hogwarts, _Molly thought. You couldn't get more than twenty-five feet in the air on the brooms the Weasley's owned.

"Go higher, Bill!" Tonks yelled, happily. She had Charlie were only five feet below him. Bill tried, but found that he couldn't. He groaned in frustration.

"I can't! Dad installed the height sensors on them, remember?" Bill yelled, dropping back down to join Charlie and Tonks. Charlie grinned mischievously.

"I bet we could get 'em off. Or at least rig 'em so we could go fifty feet up," he said, and Bill and Tonks nodded. They landed, and went to find the Muggle tools that Arthur kept, but never used.

Twenty minutes later, Bill, Tonks and Charlie were happily zooming along as fast as they could go at heights of fifty feet. Before they went in for lunch, they set the sensor back to twenty five feet. After lunch, they would go for sixty feet, and then seventy…maybe they would even try eighty, which was the highest the height sensor could go. Brooms without heat sensors could only go about a hundred feet, anyway.

Molly never noticed a thing.

**A/N**- Bill and Charlie can be sneaky, too. :D So…now, what I promised you:

**Annnnnnd**…the 100th Review Special Chapter will be about…

**GIDEON AND FABIAN PREWETT! **They're gonna visit their nephews. :D I'm off to write that chapter now, so it will be ready when I get my hundred reviews.


	16. January 15th

**A/N- **I only received six reviews on the last two chapters combined (Thanks to those of you who did review!) If you guys want to read the 100th review chapter and all the surprises that go with it (there are three) then I need reviews. I don't want to beg, but I want to post the 100th review chapter for you all and I only have 67 reviews. Please review, guys! Please! I'm still accepting ideas. The ones I've gotten have been great, and I look forward to getting more! I'll start writing the ones I have when I get enough. And, of course **Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Chapter Sixteen_

_January 15, 1980_

Molly Weasley was staring a Bill in open-mouthed horror. Bill stared back at her, looking defiant, mad, apologetic and ashamed at the same time. _A weird mix of emotions_, Molly thought. _But just because he looks sorry doesn't mean he's going to get off any easier. _

Once Molly overcame her shock, fury set in. She was ready to…well, of course she wouldn't do _that _to Bill; that was inhumane! She couldn't even bear to think about it. But she was going to send Bill to his room for a grounding. For how long, she didn't know. But it would probably be somewhere between two weeks and the rest of his life. Bill, somehow knowing what Molly was thinking as she stared at him, red-faced and shaking with anger, lowered his head and trotted obediently off to his room.

Bill had said a curse word.

_A curse word!_

She had never heard of such a thing coming out of any of her son's mouths! And Bill had gone and said the worst one of all! A four letter word that started with an "F" was all Molly was going to say. Molly didn't want to deal with him. Just you wait until your father gets home; she had seethed when she went to Bill's room to tell him she would decide his punishment later.

"Arthur, just wait until you hear what _your son_ said!" Molly said when Arthur arrived home that night. His son. They were always his son's when she was mad at them. Arthur went upstairs to read the younger boys their bedtime stories and deal with Bill, who was lying in bed with his arms crossed over his chest, looking sullen and forlorn.

"So, Bill, what did you do to make your mother so angry?" He asked, sitting on the foot of his eldest son's bed, looking at his son with a mixture of amusement and disapproval on his face.

"All I did was say a curse word! Mum heard me and she got all mad…over a stupid little curse word!" Bill seethed.

"Which one?"

"The one that starts with an "F"'

"Oh, that's a bad one. Where'd you learn it from?"

"The television."

"I want that thing out of here!" Molly said when Arthur told her what Bill had said. Arthur knew that was what she would say. He obediently took the TV out to the curb that night while Molly told Bill he was grounded for a week and Arthur listened as they had a row over it.

He would miss that television.


	17. January 16th

A/N- Happy Friday! Man, school was brutal. I am so exhausted and so glad that this is a three-day weekend! This chapter is sort of linked to the last one. It's about the kids finding out that the television is gone.

_Chapter Seventeen_

_January 16, 1980_

The sun shone in Charlie's eyes, waking him up. He groaned and rolled over, but the persistent sun would not let him sleep. It was too bright in the room to get back to sleep, although Bill didn't seem to mind. He was still sleeping, snoring softly. Charlie groaned again, gave up the battle, and got out of bed. He grabbed his blanket off his bed and wrapped it around himself; it was winter, after all, and it was cold.

He crept down the stairs slowly, not wanting to wake up anyone else. He would just watch TV until they all woke up and then maybe he and Bill could go flying or toss apples from the orchard to each other. Then maybe he'd…He looked over to where the TV was and stopped dead in his tracks.

The TV was gone.

Charlie screamed bloody murder.

"MUM! DAD! GET DOWN HERE! MUM! IT'S GONE! DAD! GET DOWN HERE!" Molly and Arthur bolted up in bed, hearing Charlie's screams, and raced down the stairs, pulling their bathrobes on as they went.

"What's wrong, Charlie, what happened?" Molly said, panicking.

"The TV…mum, it's GONE!" He said, stricken with horror.

"I _know_ it's gone. I told Arthur to get rid of it," she said, as if Charlie could have known. He, and the rest of the boys except Bill, had been sleeping when it happened. And Bill had been up in his room; he didn't know it was gone either.

"But…_why_?" Charlie cried as the other kids began coming downstairs. They too immediately noticed the missing telly and screamed their protests. It was chaos.

"Be QUIET!" Molly bellowed over the chaos. The children stopped screaming and looked angrily at their mother. "I don't want you learning bad things from the shows you watch!" Molly continued, looking exclusively at Bill. The children noticed, and figured out that it was Bill's fault their telly was gone.

"Thanks a lot!" They scowled, filing past him to the kitchen. Bill scowled at his mother.

"Thanks a lot, mom!" He said, angrily.

Molly had no idea what she had done.


	18. January 17th

A/N- We're getting close to 100 reviews! For those of you who have been asking, Gideon and Fabian are Molly's brothers. Also, I'm still accepting ideas! **And I don't own Harry Potter.** All I own is the clothes on my back and the Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets computer game that I just played for an hour and a half.

_Chapter Eighteen_

_January 17, 1980_

Since Bill was grounded, it was only Charlie who followed Tonks out to the orchard when she arrived. Tonks walked right past the broom shed, so she wanted to climb trees. Charlie loved climbing trees and grinned and Tonks strode right over to the biggest, tallest tree in the orchard.

"I bet I can make it to the top before you!" Tonks challenged. Charlie could never pass up a challenge.

"Bet you can't!" Charlie said, and they were off. Tonks was ahead of Charlie, but Charlie was slowly gaining on her. And then he past her, but Tonks was right behind him. They were neck and neck, until Charlie remembered a little something he had in his pocket. He grinned and paused to pull it out.

"Hey Tonks!" He yelled. "Look at this!" He threw it in her face when she looked back.

It was a dead snake.

Tonks screamed and let go of the branch. Charlie watched as she went plummeting to the ground, frozen in fear and shock. He winced when she hit the ground and a sickening crack was heard. Tonks screamed. Charlie scrambled down the tree, listening in horror to Tonks' screaming.

Molly Weasley showed up just as Charlie was setting foot on the ground.

"What happened?" She demanded, picking Tonks up, seeing as her leg was broken and she couldn't walk.

"She…um…fell out of a tree," Charlie said quietly, looking at the ground and following his mother to the Burrow. Molly set Tonks on the couch and went to gather up the other children.

Ten minutes later, they were all at St. Mungo's and Tonks was off having her leg healed. Molly turned to Charlie, anger written on her face.

"What were you two doing climbing a tree?" Molly seethed. Charlie looked at the ground. He could feel his ears turning red.

"Racing to the top," he offered.

"Well, you can join Bill in being grounded. One week. And no more tree climbing!" Molly said, and Charlie groaned, but didn't protest. He didn't want to get in trouble.

Tonks walked over to where they were sitting, her leg good as new. She turned to Charlie, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Let's have a re-match tomorrow, shall we?"

"You're on!"

**A/N**- Of course, Charlie would turn right around and disobey his mother's orders. :D


	19. January 18th

**A/N- **Another day, another chapter! Anyway, if you could click on my account name and read and review some of the other stories that the people I share the account with have written, they would really appreciate it! And WE"RE SO CLOSE to the 100th Review Post! Keep reviewing and we'll get there today or tomorrow! Also: GO EAGLES!

_Chapter Nineteen_

_January 18, 1980_

If Bill and Charlie looked out the window, they could see Percy, Fred and George playing in the snow that had fallen last night. It made them jealous. By the time they were ungrounded, the snow would probably be gone! It was unfair, they thought, as they watched their brothers trying to build a snowman. It wasn't working out to well. The head kept falling off.

_If I were out there_, Bill thought, angrily, _we could have built two by now! _Eventually the three red headed boys did finish the snowman, and a second. When Tonks showed up, they started on the third. And after that, they worked on a fourth. Finally, when they were finished, the four kids each took their places in front of a snowman and ran into them, knocking them down. They emerged, laughing and covered in snow, a minute later.

Charlie scowled. Tonks was fine! Her arm had been healed! If she was alright, why was he grounded?

It was unfair.

Bill and Charlie walked away from the window and looked around the room, trying to find something to do. They had a few board games, but they were boring. They had paper and crayons, but they didn't feel like drawing. Their room was so boring!

Eventually, Charlie's eyes settled on a pile of blankets on the floor. He got an idea.

"We should build a fort!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly. Bill agreed, so they grabbed the two chairs they had in their room and used the beds as the other two walls. They draped a couple of blankets over the top, and then their fort was finished. They climbed in, and admired their handiwork.

Eventually, Percy, Fred, George and Tonks joined them, bringing a game from downstairs and some cookies Molly had made that morning. They spent a while making signs for their clubhouse and then they played a few board games. Whenever the blankets collapsed on them, they put them back up after they untangled themselves from the sheets and blankets.

Somewhere along the way, they brought pillows and blankets into the fort. After they returned to their fort after dinner, they fell asleep among the papers, crayons and board game pieces.

And that was how Molly found them.

_Leave it to my boys_, she thought,_ to find a way out of their grounding._

And ever since then, she used time-outs as a punishment.

**A/N**- Lol! When you can't go to the fun, bring the fun to you!


	20. January 19th

**A/N- **Okay, here we are at Chapter Twenty! I have 92 reviews. If you guys can give me eight more reviews, I'll post the 100th Review Post today! It's all done and ready!

_Chapter Twenty_

_January 19, 1980_

Fred and George were having yet another fight over the toy broomstick, and Molly's patience was wearing thin. She was about ready to take that broomstick away and break it!

"It my turn!" Fred insisted, trying to wrestle the broomstick away from George.

"No, you just had your turn! It my turn!" George yelled. It went back and forth like that for another five minutes, until Molly decided to intervene.

"If you keep fighting over that broomstick, I'll take it away and it will be nobody's turn! You're supposed to share it, remember?" Molly said, and that's what the twins did. For ten minutes. Then they were back to fighting over that toy broomstick. Molly was seriously regretting getting them it for Christmas. She should have known they wouldn't share!

"You just went! It my turn!" George yelled, red-faced.

"No, YOU just went! It MY turn!" Fred countered. Molly would have taken it away and given it to whoever's turn it really was, but she couldn't tell what twin was which when they were zooming around on the bloody broomstick. So she took it away from them both and put it high out of their reach. Then, she walked out of the kitchen, leaving Fred and George staring open mouthed at the broomstick on top of the kitchen cabinets.

Fred immediately dragged a kitchen chair over and climbed on it. He couldn't reach the toy broomstick from there, so he climbed on the counter top and tried again, with no avail. George joined him on the counter top and, with a leg up from Fred; he was able to reach the broomstick.

George took the first turn, since he was the one who got it. They took turns and shared it, like Molly was always telling them to.

Ten minutes later they were fighting over it again.

**A/N- **Eight more reviews! Click that button and you'll get another chapter today!


	21. January 19th: 100th Review Post

**THANK YOU! THANK YOU! ****THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK! YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

You, my dedicated and AMAZING reviewers, have given me the one hundred reviews I wanted so badly! And for that, you deserve a prize. HERE IS A BONUS CHAPTER! You know, the one I promised and have been talking about all the time? As also promised, this chapter features Gideon and Fabian Prewett. And, to make this update even more special, **I am going to make THREE big announcements at the end of this chapter**! Be sure to look! Also, **I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Twenty-One_

_January 19, 1980_

Each of the boys had a favorite uncle. For some it was Gideon, and for all the others it was Fabian. The boys usually picked based on the kind of presents that the uncles gave. Gideon and Fabian always brought presents for the boys when they came, and they were always big and grand because they were always competing with each other. If one gave a child a racing broom, he got a set of Quidditch supplies and a broom repair kit from the other the next year. The boys didn't complain, though; they loved how they were spoiled by their uncles.

Bill favored Fabian because he had given him a Comet 260 for his birthday, Charlie favored Gideon because, while Fabian had given him a wonderful book about magical creatures and a huge box of chocolate frogs, Gideon had given him a brand new Wizard Chess set for Christmas. Bill had been green with envy. Percy favored Gideon because he had received a wonderful set of quills and parchment and an endless bottle of color changing ink. Fred and George both favored Fabian because they had both gotten Montgomery's Quality Prank Set for the Young Wizard. He knew the little pranksters well.

Fabian and Gideon always brought presents when visiting, which is why the five Weasley boys were looking forward to their visit excitedly. Molly and Arthur had both instructed the boys not to ask if their uncles had brought anything for them because it was rude, but they both knew that would be the first thing out of their mouths when Molly's brothers walked in the door. It simply could not be helped.

The boys had been unbearable all day long. They had been bouncing off the walls all day long and Fred and George had been asking if it was time for "Uncle Gid-den" and "Uncle Fabe-in" every five minutes since they woke up. Molly had quit answering them around lunch time, but they still asked. They had also been fighting about who would answer the door when their uncles arrived after dinner. In the end, it was decided that Molly or Arthur would answer the door, although none of the boys were happy about it.

When it came to be dinner time, the boys could hardly contain their excitement. They ate their food as fast as they could, hardly even chewing, and hurried to the living room to await Gideon and Fabian's arrival, even though they weren't coming for another hour or so. Bill turned on the radio and they all found something to do, but that didn't stop Fred and George from asking if they were coming every five minutes, like they had been all day.

Gideon and Fabian were a bit late. It had been over an hour since the boys had finished dinner, yet they still weren't there. Molly had told them that Gideon and Fabian were always late; they would be here any minute. That didn't stop the boys from saying "When _are_ they going to get here?" every minute or so.

And then they heard a knock on the door. The boys jumped up excitedly and began picking up the board games they had been playing with and hastily shoved them into the closet while Molly opened the door. There stood Gideon and Fabian, ready to greet their sister, brother-in-law, and, most of all, their nephews, who were just as eager to greet them (and get their presents.)

"You got presents for us, Uncle Gid-don and Uncle Fabe-in?" Fred asked immediately, not even bothering to say hello. Gideon and Fabian chortled in good humor while Molly reprimanded Fred, but then they started pulling packages out of the bags they had been carrying.

"Of course we do, Fred! We've got presents here for everyone!" Gideon said, handing Fred his present. With all the presents Gideon and Fabian were pulling out of the bags, if felt like Christmas all over again.

Bill got a broom repair kit and a box of chocolate frogs from Fabian, and from Gideon he got an excellent book on Quidditch, a compass to clip onto his broom, and a box of Sugar Quills. His favorite was still Fabian, though he liked his gifts from Gideon as well.

Charlie got a toad from Fabian, which he promptly named Lewis, and also food and other things he would need to care for it. He had wanted to take it out of the cage and play with it, but Molly said there was no way. From Gideon, he got a book on toads and how to care for them, a Hungarian Horntail model-making kit, and a box of chocolate frogs. His favorite was now Fabian.

From Fabian, Percy got a brand new copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a box of chocolate frogs, and a toy wand. From Gideon, he got a very nice leather-bound journal that was charmed never to run out of pages and a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Percy could not pick a favorite; he loved both his presents. But he was leaning towards Gideon.

Fred and George got another toy broom stick to share from Gideon and The How-To Guide of Pranking for the Young Wizard. From Fabian, they each got a toy wand and a box of chocolate frogs. Fred and George now liked Gideon better.

After all the excitement had died down, the wrapping paper had been picked up, thank you's had been said and the presents were taken to their respective owner's room and deposited on their beds, the Weasley family sat listening to the radio, eating cookies, and taking with Gideon and Fabian. It was obvious that Fred and George were getting tired.

"Okay, Fred and George, it's bedtime now!" Molly said. Fred and George stood up and walked over to Gideon and Fabian.

"Uncle Gid-don, Uncle Fabe-in, will you come tomowwow and bwing more pwesents?" George asked. Gideon and Fabian roared with laughter and Molly's ears burned red as she pulled the twins up the stairs.

Only her boys.

**Okay, ready for the announcements? Let's get started, then!**

I will be writing a sequel to this (kind of a sequel to this), having to deal with the Potter family, and going from July 31, 1980 (The day Harry is born) to October 31, 1981 (the day Lily and James died.) So this fic will be more than 365 chapters long. It will be 457 chapters! This fic will be posted on July 31, 2010, and will end on October 31, 2011. You must think I'm crazy, but I love writing for you all! Thank you to my reviewers who make it such a pleasurable experience.

I'm holding a contest! The Weasley family is going to get a pet. You, my reviewers, are going to pick a number from 1 to 30 if you wish to partake in this contest. Whoever gets closest to the number I have chosen will get to choose the species and name of the pet and can, if they want to, help write that chapter! The contest closes when the next chapter is posted tomorrow. I will announce the winner then, and whoever wins can send me a PM with the species and some information about them (if it's a dog, what kind? What color?) and their name.

A Year with the Weasley Family has a website. That's right, I said a website! If you wish to visit it, go to http:// ayearwiththeweasleyfamily .wordpress .com/ ?page_id= 3&preview=true Take the spaces out of the address and you can get to the website! They're you'll find my blog, a behind-the-scenes look at this fic, and more!


	22. January 20th

**A/N- **Two people guessed the number that I was thinking of. It was 14. So, the winners are…fd-hp-ECluvr and Bittersweet x! So the Weasley's are getting two pets. :D PM me your choices and they'll appear in the next chapter or so. fd-hp-ECluvr was the first to guess 14, so her pet will appear first. Probably next chapter. And send me your ideas! I really want them! **Harry Potter isn't mine.**

_Chapter Twenty-Two_

_January 20, 1980_

Molly thought all of the fighting between Fred and George about sharing the toy broomstick would end now that they had gotten a second one. She was wrong. It was only noon and she had a headache already from all the yelling. She had taken both the broomsticks away twice when they refused to stop fighting, but the little buggers had gotten them back both times. Molly couldn't win.

It seemed like one of those days when everything was going wrong. Arthur had gotten called into work early, so he couldn't help her with breakfast. Bill and Charlie had been begging to go to Diagon Alley all morning, but no way was she going alone with five boys who wanted everything they set their eyes on. Percy had been bugging Molly to read his new book to him. To top things off, Lewis had gotten loose and Molly spent the better part of an hour searching for him.

Her patience was wearing thin and she couldn't wait to put all the kids to bed. Unfortunately, it wasn't even lunch time yet.

"I wanna ride the new broom!" George yelled, trying to grab it from Fred.

"No! It my turn!" Fred yelled, pushing George away. George lost his grip on the broom and fell hard onto the kitchen floor. His lower lip quivered and he began to cry. Fred instantly looked sorry and went to comfort his twin, but George pushed him away.

Now Fred was panicking, trying to get George to stop crying before Molly heard and he got in trouble. If he got in trouble, he would be put in time out and George would get the new broom all to himself!

"SHUT UP, GEORGE! STOP CWYING!" Fred yelled, attempting to stop his twin's tears. But George only cried harder, so Fred yelled louder. Molly had enough.

"Now listen!" Molly yelled from the sitting room over Fred's yells and George's cries. "You stop fighting over that toy broomstick right now or you two will be up in your rooms for the rest of the day! Why can't you two just get along?" George stopped crying and Freed stopped yelling at him, trying to get him to stop crying.

A minute later, the twins went over to the couch and clambered on top of her. They each gave her a hug.

"Wuf you, Mummy!" The exclaimed, stunning Molly to near tears. She had never loved the twins more than she did at this moment.

"I love you too, boys. I love you, too."

Molly's headache was gone.

**A/N**- Aww! So cute. :D

fd-hp-ECluvr and Bittersweet x, I'll be waiting for your PM's! Congrats!


	23. January 21st

Yay! Another chapter! Bittersweetx, send me your animal choice via review on this chapter, please. **I don't own Harry Potter** and I still want your ideas!

_Chapter Twenty-Three_

_January 21, 1980_

"MUMMY!" Percy shrieked; sending Molly and Arthur running to his room. Percy had been but to bed hours ago, so to hear him scream in such a way terrified his mum and dad. Less than a minute later, they arrived at Percy's room and found a scared little boy, curled up at the head of his bead, clutching his sheets like his life depended on it, and pale and shaking. Percy let out a whimper and let go of the sheets to reach for his mum.

"Shush…Percy, it's okay. What happened, honey?" Molly said as Percy cried into her shoulder, trying the best she could to comfort her terrified son. He was sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. He was really scaring his parents. What had happened to make him so scared?

"M…m…mon…monsters!" He stuttered, finally able to get it out. Molly finally realized that Percy had only had a really bad dream.

"What did the monsters do, love?" She asked.

"They…they tried to hurt you, mum…and dad, too, and Bill and Charlie and Fred and George!" He cried, turning to sob into his mother's shoulder again, which was now quite wet. Molly didn't mind in the slightest. She waited patiently for Percy to continue. "It was horrible, mum! I don't want anything to happen to any of you!"

"Nothing will, Percy. It was just a bad dream, sweetie, it wasn't real," she assured, deeply moved by what her four-year-old son had just said.

"I know, but it was still really scary. I thought it was real until I woke up," He said, finally calming down enough to stop crying.

"It must have been. It's really scary to think about those things happening, isn't it?" Molly asked. She herself had dreamed of her loved ones being lost countless times.

"Yeah. I don't want it happening, mom. Will what I dreamed really happen?" Percy asked, terror creeping over his young face.

"No, honey. The things you dream aren't real," Molly promised.

"Mom, will you ever leave me?" Percy asked, his young innocence evident on his face.

"Not anytime soon, sweetie, no," Molly said.

"Promise?" Percy asked, yawning.

"I can't promise you I won't ever leave you, love, because things happen and mommy's and daddy's have to leave their children. But I won't ever leave you, or Bill or Charlie or Fred or George willingly and I won't leave you anytime soon. That I can promise you," She said, her evident love for her children radiating off her in waves.

"And I won't leave you anytime soon either, mum," Percy promised, and closed his eyes. Molly thought he was asleep, but his young voice punctuated the silence a few seconds later.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey?"

"I love you," he said, and Molly knew he meant it. Tears sprung to her eyes as they had yesterday when Fred and George said the same thing.

She held the red-headed child in her arms for the rest of the night, even after he had fallen asleep.

She wouldn't give up motherhood for anything.

**A/N**- Molly really loves her boys. I'm choked up writing this, I really am.


	24. January 22nd

**A/N**- This chapter introduces Midnight, the cat that the Weasley family gets! Midnight belongs to fd-hp-ECluvr. And the sheep that Bittersweetx wanted is also making its appearance. It will be called Snowball. And it introduces Mason and Dewey, the two golden retriever puppies that belong to me! Also: SO SORRY for not updating. I had a project to do, and then we went out, and then I had about ten minutes until I had to go somewhere else. I didn't even eat dinner until 9 PM last night. And when I finally finished everything I needed to do, I was just so tired that I went to bed. So here's yesterday's chapter, and today's will come later today. Also: **I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Twenty-Four_

_January 22, 1980_

"Now, boys, you mom won't expect the puppies…or, um…the sheep, so keep quiet about them until I tell Molly. She knows about the kitten of course, so, Charlie, you'll follow me inside and the rest of you will stay outside, okay?" Arthur said, knowing that Molly had never wanted a dog in her life, let alone two. Molly was a cat person, but Arthur loved dogs. Having the big heart that he has, he couldn't resist getting two eleven-week-old golden retriever puppies that seemed to have taken a liking to the boys and Arthur especially. And the sheep…well, who knows where that came into the picture? They had chickens already, and the pet store owner said he could have the sheep for free, so…

Arthur was really going to catch it from Molly. Little did he know that she had been watching the procession of people, animals in boxes and a sheep tagging along behind from the window, and she was livid. Partly, she blamed herself. She had sent Arthur to the pet store without any supervision. She knew it was a mistake as soon as Arthur and the boys walked out the door. Now they'd gone and brought home the zoo.

Needless to say, Molly was suspicious when only Arthur and Charlie walked in. Charlie still held his box, but Arthur had put his somewhere. Molly decided not to let on that she had already seen the other boxes and the sheep. She could only hope that Arthur had gotten three kittens and none of those boxes contained dogs.

"Oh, is that the kitten? Let me see her!" Molly said brightly, taking the box from Charlie and opening. Inside was a jet black kitten with light blue eyes, staring at Molly and cowering in the corner. "Aww, it's okay, kitty! We'll call you Midnight! You're such a good kitty!" Molly cooed, lifting the small kitten out of the box.

"Now, um…Molly, we didn't just get a kitten…," Arthur began.

"I saw the sheep and the other boxes, Arthur. Why don't you bring the boxes in? But the sheep stays outside," Molly said. Arthur nodded and opened the door. Bill carried in a box, and Arthur got the other. Bill went back outside to find the sheep a place to stay. He didn't want to be inside when Molly found out about the dogs.

Arthur was going to tell Molly about the dogs, but, before he could, one of them clawed their way out of the box and set to work on freeing his brother. Molly nearly dropped Midnight in shock. The puppy succeeded in freeing his brother and yipped happily.

"Molly," Arthur said, carefully. "Meet Dewey, the yellow one, and Mason, the burgundy colored one." The two pups now rolled around on the floor, happy to be reunited.

"Arthur, I said no dogs! We have a cat in the house, Arthur!" Molly protested.

"They've already been trained not to go after cats or squirrels and things like that. I asked. And Midnight is comfortable around dogs, they told me. It'll be fine, I'm sure," Arthur said. Molly was slowly warming up to the idea. She considered it for a minute, and soon the anger from her face vanished.

"So, where does the sheep fit in?" she said, slowly.

Arthur didn't know what to say.

**A/N**- I love animals. :D


	25. January 23rd

**A/N- **So, here's today's chapter. Sorry again about not posting yesterday. **Harry Potter is not owned by me.**

_Chapter Twenty-Five_

_January 23, 1980_

Molly listened happily to the happy yelps and shouts that were coming from the backyard. Shortly after lunch time, she had banished Mason and Dewey to the backyard and her boys followed. Now they were out there, chasing Mason and Dewey (and each other) around. It was sort of like tag, only…different. They seemed to like playing, though, and as long as it made them happy and they weren't getting hurt, it was okay with Molly.

Ten minutes later, the five boys and the two dogs came bounding into the kitchen.

"Mum, we didn't name the sheep!" Fred said, and the boys nodded.

"We forgot to," George added.

"Well, then, name him. You could name him Snowball," Molly suggested, but the boys shook their heads at that, vetoing Molly's suggestion.

"How about Blackie?"

"We could call him Jake!"

"How about Cloud, or Sunny?"

"Maybe Lewis?"

"Let's call him FRED!"

All of the boys yelled their suggestions at once (the last one coming from Fred.) All of the suggestions were nice, Molly thought, but the problem was that all of the boys liked their suggestion best, so they couldn't agree on what to name the sheep, who was now bleating outside the window.

"How about Snowball?" Bill said, repeating Molly's suggestion from earlier.

And all of the boys agreed.

**A/N-** Lol!


	26. January 24th

**A/N**- Don't own Harry Potter.

_Chapter Twenty-Six_

_January 24, 1980_

"This is Mason, and that one is Dewey. Midnight is sleeping on that chair over there, and Snowball is outside. We brought them home from the pet store and I got to carry Midnight in the box," Charlie boasted happily, showing Tonks the Weasley's new animals. Tonks, like Charlie, loved animals.

Tonks and Charlie then chased the animals throughout the room. The play stopped suddenly when Mason, cashing Charlie, knocked a vase to the floor. It shattered, but luckily the glass pieces missed both the children and all the animals.

"What was that crash?" Molly yelled, coming down the steps.

"Mason knocked over the vase, mum. Can you fix it?" Charlie asked, scared. He didn't want to get in trouble. He didn't, though. Molly just came into the living room, checked to make sure the kids were okay, and fixed the vase.

"Now, why did Mason knock over the vase?" Molly asked, sternly. Charlie and Tonks looked at the floor.

"We were playing with him, and I guess he got too excited," Charlie mumbled, watching the dogs slink out of the room as if they too were afraid of getting in trouble. Molly laughed at the sight.

"Just take them outside next time you want to play with them, okay?"

"Okay."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley."

Mason, somehow knowing he was off the hook, came bounding happily back into the room and jumped on Charlie. He then ran around the room, barking happily. Molly, Charlie and Tonks watched in horror as he approached the table that the vase was on. He was undoubtedly going to knock it over again.

Charlie closed his eyes, but opened them again when he heard the telltale crash, and saw a blur of yellow fur as he ran out of the room.

"Mason!" Molly groaned, and fixed the vase again.

The dog barked in response.


	27. January 25th

**A/N**- Harry Potter is not mine.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_January 25, 1980_

"Bill, pway our game wif us!"George asked happily. He and Fred had found the colorful board game they had made a few weeks ago and now were happily moving the pieces around the board. They still didn't know the rules, though.

"Okay, I will," Bill said, getting up from the chair he had been sitting in and going over to join Fred and George on the floor. Fred handed him the purple game piece. "So, how do you play this game, anyway?" Bill asked. Fred and George shrugged and continued moving their blue and red pieces around the board.

Bill decided to go along with what the twins were doing, and put his pieces on random spaces, just as George and Fred we doing.

"No!" Fred said. "Move it _there_," he said, pointing to a yellow space across the board. Bill shrugged and moved his piece to where Fred was pointing, but George shook his head.

"No, it goes _there_, Fred, not there!" He said, pointing to a red square near where Bill's piece had been before. Bill moved his place to where George was pointing.

"NO! It goes THERE!" Fred screamed, pointing to the yellow square. Soon, both the twins were screaming at each other and moving Bill's purple piece from the red square to the yellow square and back again. Bill was beginning to get a headache from listening to the screaming.

"You know what? I don't want to play anymore," Bill said, going back to his book.

The twins went on playing happily, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.


	28. January 26th

A/N- Don't own Harry Potter. And please, forgive me if it seems like my heart is not in this fan fiction. A lot is going on in home and school, and it's been a really stressful time for me and I'm just trying to get through it alive. 2009 has not started off very well for me. On the good side: I'll be in all honors class in my freshman year of high school next year.

_Chapter Twenty-Seven_

_January 26, 1980_

The residents of Ottery St. Catchpole were in the middle of a blizzard. The ground was already covered in ten inches of snow, and it was still coming down relentlessly. Of course, all of the Muggle schools had been closed for the day, and they probably would be tomorrow, as well. Molly's boys had already joined a few of the Muggle boys that lived near them on hill down the street in sledding. They came in before long, though, and Molly was waiting with hot chocolate.

Now they wanted to go back out, but Molly was amendment about not letting them.

"Please, mom?" Bill pleaded, holding a glove and a scarf in his hands. He had been in the process of looking for the other glove and a hat before Molly told them they couldn't go out.

The other boys echoed his pleas.

"No. I don't think you want to get hypothermia, pneumonia or frostbite, do you? It's getting colder out there, and it's still snowing," Molly said, but, when she left the room, the boys went back to looking for their gloves, hats, jackets and gloves. They were almost dressed warmly enough when Molly returned to the kitchen.

"I said no, boys!" Molly said, noticing that Bill had found another glove and a hat; George had put on his snow pants, and all the other children had made considerable headway in getting ready to go out in the snow since she had left the kitchen. Fred looked up at his mother.

"But, mom! We gonna build a snowman!" He said, and walked out the door, being stymied for a few moments because of his inability to reach the doorknob properly. He did finally get it open, though. The other children followed him outside.

Molly just shook her head. _Well_, Molly thought. _If they get sick, it's their fault._

The next day, all five children woke up with colds.


	29. January 27th

A/N- **Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Chapter Twenty-Nine_

_January 27, 1980 _

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Charlie complained, wiping his runny nose.

"What's wrong, honey?" Molly asked, concerned, but not feeling too sorry for him. He had disobeyed her orders and went out in the blizzard. It would serve them right if they got sick. But taking care of five sick kids was not what she needed.

"My throat feels scratchy and I can't breathe through my nose. I keep coughing and sneezing, too, and my nose is runny," he complained. Seconds later, the four other boys joined them in the living room, complaining of sore throats, runny noses, coughing, sneezing and congestion. All five of them had acute viral nasopharyngitis, usually known as the common cold.

"Well, you're not going out in the snow next time I can't, are you? Serves you right," Molly scolding, taking the boys back up to bed. They went without complaint, which is very unusual for Molly's children. It was usually a three ring circus at night, getting the children to bed.

But, before she could close the door to Fred and George's room, Fred called out to her.

"Mummy?" He asked, half asleep.

"Yes, sweetie?" Molly asked.

"I'm sorry we didn't listen to you," He said, groggily. Molly smiled.

"I know you are, honey," Molly said, going over to give Fred a hug.

"Are you gonna take care of me and make me better?"

"Of course, love."

"Thank you, mommy. I luf you."

"I love you, too."


	30. January 28th

A/N- **Don't own Harry Potter!**

_Chapter Thirty_

_January 29, 1980_

The kids were feeling better today, and, as it had snowed again last night and all of the muggle schools were closed again. Apparently, they were ready to get sick again. But Molly just shook her head.

"You're still getting over your colds, and it's too messy to go out there right now. Everything is wet and slushy; you don't want to go out there!" Molly said, and the kids immediately began protesting, saying that they were all better and it _wasn't_ too messy out! Molly finally just shook her head and left the kitchen, telling them to do whatever they wanted; just don't come crying to her if they were sick again the next day. The boys gleefully began gathering up gloves and jackets and boots.

All except for Percy.

"I don't think we should go out. I don't want my cold to get worse now that I'm feeling better. I'm staying inside, and I think you should, too," He said.

"Aww, you're just being a goody goody, Percy!" Bill said, and went back to getting ready to go out in the snow. Five minutes later, they were all ready and, except for Percy, they all paraded out the door, talking about snowball fights, sledding, and snowmen.

He didn't think so when Percy was the only one who was not sick again the next morning.

**A/N-** Mother knows best. :D I got off of school today, and I only went out to shovel the driveway and get the ice of the car windows for my dad.


	31. January 29th

**A/N**- Harry Potter is not mine to own.

_Chapter Thirty-One_

_January 28, 1980_

Percy, being the only one not sick, was drafted into service. His mission: Help Molly his four brothers feel better. He spent the day getting tissues, chicken soup, drinks and cold medicine for whoever asked for it. He'd spent the whole morning running up and down the stairs and getting things for sick kids. It was a tiring job, but Percy enjoying knowing that he was helping his brothers get better.

He enjoyed it immensely more, though, when he went to Bill's room at about noon to see if he needed anything.

"Percy?" He said. "I'm sorry for calling you a goody-goody. You were right. I don't like being sick. I should listen to you more." Percy wouldn't admit it, but he liked being right.

"It's okay. Do you want anything, Bill?" He said, simply. Bill nodded his head.

"Could you get me some cough drops, please?" He asked. Percy nodded and began walking out the door.

"And Perce?" Bill said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

**A/N- **I know it's short, but I'm gonna be busy tonight. I should be doing something right now, so I'm gonna go do that now.


	32. January 30th

**A/N**- I don't own Harry Potter, as you all know.

_Chapter Thirty-Two_

_January 30, 1980_

Seeing as all the kids were well again and Percy and Molly managed not to get sick, all of the kids were up and out of bed the next day with lots of pent-up energy, which is a bad thing when there are five of them and they are stuck inside for the day. To say it simply, they were driving Molly crazy.

The boys seemed to be intent on using their energy up by doing bad things. Charlie and Bill were fighting with each other, Percy was coloring on the walls, and Fred and George were chasing Mason and Dewey throughout the whole house. They must have broken a dozen things, and it wasn't even time for lunch yet! She almost wished they were sick again.

She threw up her hands in defeat when Mason or Dewey knocked over yet another vase. "Fine! Do whatever you want!" she yelled, and went to the kitchen to cook breakfast.

The children were angels the rest of the day.


	33. January 31st

**A/N**- I'm sorry (really sorry) for not updating. I was sick, and my life has been really crazy during the last week or two. Updates might be sporadic for the next week or two, but I WILL catch up. You have my word. :D You also have my word that **I don't own Harry Potter**. Unfortunately. ALSO: Check out the website! There's a poll you can vote in. ALSO ALSO: This is based on a true story. My little brother painted our cat, but only one side of her.

_Chapter Thirty-Three_

_January 31, 1980_

Molly knew something was amiss when Fred and George came downstairs with their hands painted ted, needing to wash their hands. Molly could also tell they had done something wrong by the mischievous, snarky smiles on their innocent faces.

"Okay, what did you boys paint?" Molly said, but got her answer when Midnight strolled in the room, crying pitifully. She was covered in blue, red, yellow, green and purple paint. There was none of her black fur showing whatsoever. The twins looked at the cat and grinned. But the grins slid off their faces one they noticed the expression on Molly's. They knew they were in trouble.

"Both of you…to your room, now…Go," Molly ordered through clenched teeth. The climbed up the stairs soundlessly, and Molly set to work on cleaning Midnight.

From then on, Midnight always hissed and ran away from the boys when they came within five feet of her.

**A/N**- Another snow day today. We're going sledding today. I'm gonna go get some hot chocolate and write another chapter. :D


	34. February 1st

**A/N**- I'm gonna try to catch up to February 3rd today, and I hope to be caught up by the end of the weekend. Keep a look out for chapters! Also: **I don't own Harry Potter** or anything else that you might recognize. Also: We're out of January chapters now! Hooray! Also also: I am still accepting ideas! Send them in!

_Chapter Thirty-Four_

_February 1, 1980_

Molly and Arthur Weasley had just read in The Daily Prophet that Louis Jackson, father of Daniel and husband of Amelia, had been killed. "A casualty of war," the paper called it.

"How many more casualties are there going to be, Arthur? How many more people have to die? Oh, poor Amelia! Expecting another baby…and Louis gone! And Daniel…will he even remember his father? He's only two. This is horrible, Arthur, just horrible!" Molly wailed.

"I know," Arthur said, solemnly.

"Arthur, you should take off work today. We should go see Amelia. We should see if we could take Daniel in for a few days; it might help her.," Molly said, standing up and wiping her tears on her shirt sleeve. Just then, Fred, George and Percy came clamoring into the room and made a beeline for Molly.

"Mommy sad?" Fred asked, sincerely. It amazed her how children could sense these things.

"Yes, mommy's sad," Molly answered.

"Why?" George asked, giving Molly hug.

"Well, you boys know Daniel's father, Louis, don't you?" Molly asked, and the boys nodded. "Well, he's in Heaven," Molly said, trying to phrase it so the boys could understand. How could she explain death to such little kids? But they understood.

"Sorry, mommy," They said, each giving her a big hug and kiss.

And Molly felt a little better.


	35. February 2nd

**A/N- **Check out the website, remember! There's a poll you can vote in. And **I don't own Harry Potter**. The next chapter will come at around 5 PM Eastern Time.

_Chapter Thirty-Five_

_February 2, 1980_

"Boys, we're going to see Amelia today. You're going to have to be very good. Remember, Louis went to Heaven and Amelia is still very sad about it. You'll have to be very good today and tomorrow. We're going to the funeral tomorrow," Molly said, and the boys nodded. She went to the kitchen to bake a chicken casserole and left the boys to get ready to go on their own.

Two hours later, Molly was ready to go.

"Come on, boys! We're going to leave now!" Molly called, and the boys paraded down the steps with their coats and shoes already on. They were each holding a handmade card and a single rose they had picked from the garden. Roses were Amelia's favorite flowers, and they knew that.

"Mummy, these are for Amewia!" Fred said proudly, holding out his card and flower.

"And these are for Daniel!" George said, and the boys pulled out bouncy balls, small toy cars, small boxes of crayons and coloring books with half of the pictures colored in that they had found around the house. Fred and George even had a truck they didn't really use anymore for Daniel. Molly's heart almost burst with love for her boys. She had never dreamed that her boys had spent the last couple of hours making cards, finding toys, and picking flowers to give to Amelia and Daniel!

Oh, how she loved her boys.

**A/N**- Oh, the Weasley boys are so cute. I really love them. :D


	36. February 3rd

A/N- **Don't own Harry Potter** in any way, shape or form.

_Chapter Thirty-Six_

_February 3, 1980_

The boys were dressed in their best clothes, as were Molly and Arthur. Today was Louis Jackson's funeral. Molly knew that many people would be there; Louis had been a celebrated Auror, which many people figured was why the Death Eaters went after him. He would be sorely missed throughout the Wizarding world, especially by those who had been close friends, like the Weasley's, especially Arthur. He had one of Louis Jackson's closest friends, and had even been asked to say the eulogy by Amelia.

"He was a good man," He began. "He was always willing to place his life below the lives of others. He saved countless lives from Death Eaters, doing things that most other people wouldn't. He was the kind of man that would run into a burning building to save a complete stranger without anything but the clothes on his back."

"Another thing I can say about Louis Jackson is that he loved his family. He pulled out pictures of little Daniel and showed them off every day. He was proud of his son in every shape and form. And when he and Amelia found out that they were expecting, the whole Ministry knew within minutes. He went around handing out those Muggle cigars whether he liked you or not," he said, to laughter. "And the people Louis didn't like were few and far between. Louis liked most everybody, and most everybody liked Louis."

"Louis would do anything to be here for the birth of his child, and I know it," Arthur continued. "I know that he'll be looking down on his wife and children and keeping them safe. He was the kind of man that would never let anyone or anything harm his family. Louis Michael Jackson was a great man," he finished and went back to his seat, wiping his eyes.

"Daddy?" George asked when he sat down.

"Yes, son?" Arthur answered.

"Will you watch down on us from Heaven if you go there?" George asked, looking up at his father.

"You can bet on that, son. You can bet on that."


	37. February 4th

**A/N**- If you could all pray for 4-year-old Jackson that would be great. He's a little boy that HarryismyHeroicsavior knows. He has a brain tumor, and he is probably going to die. But he might not. So keep him in your thoughts, please. Also: **Harry Potter is not mine.**

_Chapter Thirty-Seven_

_February 4, 1980_

"Mum, when Daniel's daddy gonna come back?" George asked, looking up at his mother with an innocent expression on his face, waiting expectantly for an answer.

"Oh, Georgie. Daniel's daddy isn't going to come back," Molly answered.

"Why not?" George asked, dumfounded.

"He can't. He's in Heaven," Molly answered.

"But…why can't he come back from Heaven?" George asked, confused.

"Well, because Heaven is a very faraway place. Once you go to Heaven, you can't come back," Molly answered.

"Why?" George asked, as little kids always do.

"Because it's a very special place. When you go there, you stay there," Molly answered.

"Oh," George said. "Are you gonna go to Heaven?"

"Not until it's time, sweetie," Molly answered.

"When will it be time?"

"Hopefully not anytime soon."

"Mummy?"

"Yes?"

"When you go to Heaven, can I go with you?"

"We'll see, darling, we'll see."

**A/N**- Aww. :D George is so cute.


	38. February 5th

**A/N**- **I don't own Harry Potter.**

_Chapter Thirty-Eight_

_February 5, 1980_

"Boys, tomorrow is a special day. Do you know why?" Molly asked her children while Arthur was at work. The boys nodded their heads vigorously.

"Yeah! It's daddy's birthday!" Percy yelled.

"What do you want to get him for a present?" Molly asked.

"A tie!" Bill said.

"No…how about something Muggles use, like a video game or a rubber duck?" Charlie said.

"A book!" Percy supplied.

"No…we should get him a card!" George yelled.

"We are going to get a card, Georgie. But we need a present to go along with it," Molly explained.

"Let's get him a cake!" Fred yelled.

"We will, honey. But cake really isn't a good present for a birthday," Molly said.

"We should get him a COW!" The twins yelled together. Molly shook her head.

"NO! We're NOT getting him a cow," she said.

But they couldn't decide what to get Arthur for his birthday. And so they went with a mix of everyone's suggestions.

They got him a tie with rubber ducks on it, and a book about cows.

A/N- Lol. :D


	39. February 6th

A/N- February 6th is Arthur's birthday! Happy Birthday, Arthur! And **I don't own Harry Potter**, no matter how much I wish I did.

_Chapter Thirty-Nine_

_February 6, 1980_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DADDY!" the Weasley boys yelled, parading into Molly and Arthur's room, holding their presents. Molly and Arthur bolted up in bed and looked around for the source of the noise. They laid back down when they realized it was just their kids.

"Why, this is a surprise!" Arthur exclaimed as the kids clamored on top of their parents and handed Arthur his presents.

"Here, daddy!"

"Happy birfday!"

"This is for you!"

"Happy birthday, dad!"

"Happy birthday!

"Thank you, boys!" Arthur exclaimed after opening his presents. He put the tie with rubber ducks printed onto it on right away and began reading the book about cows to the boys.

Ten minutes later, they were all sleeping again. When they woke up, they made a trip to the book store, returned the book, and picked out one called "The Habitats of Frogs, and What We Can Do to Save Them."

That one wasn't much better, but the birthday cake was good, at least.


	40. February 7th

A/N- Okay, **I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY!** I've been really lazy this past month and I really need to catch up with this fic. Soo…here's another chapter to hold you over until I get one up tonight or tomorrow. In my defense…okay, I really don't have a defense. Except that I've been running out of ideas, so you should send some in. **I don't own Harry Potter**!

_Chapter Forty  
February 7, 1980_

Molly hadn't been to Diagon Alley since around Christmas, and they were running low on a few key supplies. She would have to make a trip soon, but shopping can be quite a nuisance when you have five little boys to take along with you. What makes it even worse is that kids as young as hers want everything they set their little eyes on, and they begged incessantly for the new broom, toy or piece of candy they wanted.

But Molly couldn't put it off any longer. "Boys," she said at lunch. "We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. We'll stop at the discount toy store when I'm done shopping and you can each have a knut to spend if you're good," she said, and the boys cheered happily, envisioning candy, toy wands, racing brooms and, in the case of Fred and George, new prank potions for their kits.

Molly was already getting a headache.

**A/N**- I know, not my best work. But, to make it up to you, I'm going to write a multi-chaptered Harry Potter fic. Any ideas you would like me to write?


	41. ANNOUNCEMENT

**A YEAR WITH THE WEASLY FAMILY IS BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Don't get alarmed, though. I'll put it back up on December 31, 2009. In the meantime, you can check the AYWWF website for updates and things. It's being taken down one week from today. I'm sorry, but I've fallen too far behind in posting and the quality of my posts isn't as good as it could be. I hope you all understand. :D I'm saving all of the wonderful reviews I've gotten from my awesome reviewers.

Thank you!


	42. YES, THIS IS BEING REPOSTED! :D

First of, please accept my sincere apologies. I know I promised to post it at the beginning of this year and I am EXTREMELY sorry that I didn't. I really really help you, my readers, can forgive me. It IS going back up, though! I promise. **I will be starting it again on Saturday **COMPLETELY from scratch. It will be posted on my new account, **MeaghannnnxD**. THANK YOU for your understanding and, again, **I am really really sorry! **It will definitely be up this weekend though.


End file.
